Kaito's Sad Story
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: This is a very sad story depending on you but if you dont like sad stories then i would rather not reading this. I included Suicde but i think its not cool so please do it i just write stories with it just to put more saddness in it so if you hate suicide like myself dont read this, There will be 3 sad chapters and to let you guys out there know KaitoXMeiko or kaitoXMiku will sink
1. Chapter 1

A boy called Kaito Shion was going out with a young girl called Meiko Sakine. They are both Vocaloids, Vocaloids are robots that were programed to sing. Meiko and Kaito have been together for a couple of weeks now, almost a month. That is their goal to stay together for 1 month. Meiko and Kaito were holding hands and walking down the streets smiling and talking. They were both excited that it is 1 more day until it has been 1 month.

"I'm so excited it's a couple of hours and it's been on month" said Meiko in joy, Kaito smiled happily and replied,

"Me too, because I love you" Kaito kissed Meiko's cheek gently. Meiko hugged Kaito real tight. Meiko accidently tripped over and fell on the road! Kaito panicked!

"Meiko!" he shouted with tears. Meiko stood up and she hurt her leg really badly she was limping because she landed leg first. A big truck suddenly was driving on the road that Meiko was on and is about to hit her! Kaito had tears!

"MEIKO! HURRY!" he cried about to run to her but it was too late, she got hit! Kaito couldn't believe what he saw, the sight he saw traumatized his body, he was so sad and so scared but full of disappointment. He fell on his cold knees crying very hard. His whole body was so cold.

"M-M-Meiko…Meiko…no…MEIKO! MEIKO!" he cried very hard. Kaito was shaking but he crawled on the road more sobs landed on the ground. He gently picked Meiko up and Meikos bright red blood was everywhere. Kaito goes back on his knees holding Meiko on the pathway. Kaito's tears dropped on Meiko's blood. Kaito kept crying and shouting Meiko's name. Kaito was so sad; he found a gun on the cold ground. He slowly grabbed it and looked at it. Tears dropped on the gun as he slowly lifted to his head. Kaito struggled to pull the trigger and was shaking so much. He closed his eyes as he was about to pull the trigger!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito was about to shot himself in the head but! He heard a beautiful woman's voice crying,

"NO KAITO!" he froze and opened his eyes and saw Miku Hatsune. Miku pulled the gun away from Kaito, Miku froze at the sight of Meiko.

"D-Did you do this?" she said looking at Meiko. Kaito looked at Miku very sadly,

"N-No…" he cried hugging Miku and crying on her. Miku hugged back.

"H-Hey…It's alright…" she replied. Kaito looked at Miku. Miku smiled and kissed Kaito on the lips. Kaito had a faint smile and hugged Miku tighter.

"H-H-Hey…I wanted to ask you something…I love…you…I've always…" Kaito said. Miku smiled and said,

"Me too…" Kaito was still worried about Meiko and how her spirit would react, so he still has been depressed for weeks. He started going out with Miku and it kind of help his problem, but in a month Kaito started to cheer up but one day he saw Meiko crying in a corner at night saying,

"I'm…s-so…lonely…take me back god…t-take me back…please…I'm good…I-I swear…what did I do wrong t-to you?..." and she had slit wrists, it was her ghost. Kaito was worried about Meiko so much and still loved her.

"K-Kaito…why are you still up?...it's very late…" asked Miku. Kaito was silent. Miku was worried. Kaito moved forward to the corner and hugged thon air which was meant to be Meiko's ghost.

"D-Don't cry…please…" he cried. Miku walked up to Kaito and hugged him from behind and said,

"H-hey…it's alright… are you seeing things again?" asked Miku. Kaito kept on saying,

"Don't cry…Don't cry…Don't cry…" Miku started to pull Kaito by the arm but gently. Kaito was still saying,

"Don't cry…Don't cry…Don't cry…" Miku started to pull harder. Kaito was still hugging Meiko. Miku had no choice but to pull roughly, Kaito was getting dragged back away from Meikp, He started to shout,

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Miku carried Kaito in his bed and pinned him down. Kaito started to cry!

"You just calmed down Kaito! Don't change again! I love you!" shouted Miku and grabbed sleeping pills and shoved them in Kaitos mouth,

"I-I'm sorry…Miku…I just saw…something…goodnight…" he said and kissed Miku's lips and fell to sleep,

"Good night…Kaito…" she replied and went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kaito woke up a little bit calmer then before and last night. Miku decided to go on a walk at the streets like a tiny date. Kaito and Miku were holding hands down the streets, Kaito had a sudden flashback! He saw Miku as Meiko with her smiling, his eyes went wide as tears dropped down Meiko's face and she cried,

"T-take…me…back…Please…" Kaito froze but the flashback disappeared all he heard echoing in his head was his name.

"Kaito! Are you ok?" Kaito looked at Miku and nodded slowly.

"U-uh…yeah…" he replied. Miku and Kaito walked through a dark alleyway but it was a dead end. Suddenly, someone grabbed Miku from behind.

"AH! KAITO!" she cried but the man grabbed her mouth. Kaito quickly turned and saw a man holding Miku hostage!

"MIKU!" he shouted about to step but the man pointed a gun at Miku's head,

"Take one step and she dies!" shouted the man. Kaito froze and started to shake. Miku muffled a bit pulling on the man's hand.

"W-what do you want!? I will give you anything!" shouted Kaito. The man smiled and laughed!

"20 million dollars…or your little girlfriend!" he said and smiled even more! Miku's eyes went wide and start pulling harder on the hand muffling in a shout! She starts to hit the man! Kaito had tears and shook a lot and shouted,

"That's not fair! I don't have the money! And you are not taking Miku!" The man smiled and said,

"Well she's all mine then" the man kissed Miku's cheek! Miku struggled! Kaito was full of fear but anger. He found a bloody bat next to him; he grabs it and looks at the man. Miku froze and struggled! Kaito looked at Miku and the man and behind them was Meiko's ghost crying. A tear drops on the ground.

"I will give you something…I will give you your grave!" Kaito shouted and ran at the man and whacked his face! The man dropped Miku! The man fell on the ground and Kaito whacked the man multiple times!

"Wait! Are you that truck driver that killed Meiko!?" shouted Kaito,

"So she was your girlfriend at the start, she was too stupid to move and I didn't see her" replied the man. Miku gasped and whispered,

"Oh god…" Kaito eyes went wide in anger, he griped harder on the bat and shouted,

"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU MADE MEIKO'S AND MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he whacked the man harder and harder! The man stood up and ran at the other side of the alley at the entry and exit and pointed the gun at Kaito! Miku froze and had tears and cried,

"KAITO!" The man shot a bullet and got Kaito in the chest where the heart was. He slowly falls to his side bleeding a lot. The man ran away and Miku ran to Kaito and held him and cried on him.

"K-Kaito…" cried Miku. Kaito slowly kissed Miku's lips and closed his eyes. Miku cried very hard. Miku froze at the sight of the gun that the man dropped when he ran. Miku smiled and walked to the gun and picked it up and walks back to Kaito and held his cold pale dead hand. Miku lifted the gun to her head and said,

"We will always be together…I swear…because I…" she pulled the trigger and whispered,

"Love you…" Miku collapsed on the ground holding Kaito's hand.

Kaito woke up somewhere bright? She saw someone in red and has short brown hair and saw another person with two twin tail hair. Kaito froze and ran to the people and hugged them. It was Meiko and Miku.

_The end_


End file.
